The Life and Times of Riff Raff and Magenta
by Blood-Sucker-1428
Summary: Don't like the title, couldn't think of one. This is the story of Riff Raff and Magenta from when they were 10 and 7 to just before Rocky Horror. R & R.
1. Loss and Gain

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Rocky Horror related, its all Twentieth Century Foxes and The lovely Richard O'brien :)!**

**Author's Note: Please excuse the length of this chapter! I didn't know where I could split it! So this is my first proper story so be nice and tell me how I could improve it! Reviews would be lovely! Hope you like it! Sorry if Magenta's out of character, she's only a little kid in this chapter. She will be more in character when she's older! I promise. This beginning is kinda an intro, not much talking. Each chapter swaps person. This Chap is Riff.**

**The Life and Times of Riff Raff and Magenta: By Blood-Sucker-1428**

What are you suppose to do when you're young? There is nothing you can do when something goes wrong and when something does go wrong you blame yourself… Well, at least that what I did.

When I was ten my Dad left my Mum… Well step mum. My mother died giving birth to me. My Dad married my Step Mum when I was one so she's the closest thing to a mother I have.

So where was I? Oh yes, my Dad left my Mum because they started fighting constantly and I blamed myself, I thought that I caused trouble between them though all I did was homework, go to school and look after my sister. I had nothing better to do. I had no friends. Yes, at ten I had no friends! I often did assignments with Kimi and Sadie but they said they couldn't hangout with me coz they would look 'un-cool', eh friends, who needs them? I was at the top of my class, who says that kids need friends and social interaction to do well? Magenta, my sister, had made friends with the little girl Columbia from down the road. They played together in school all the time and Columbia often came over for an hour or so after school. I got to know her quite well too. She was quite an annoying kid, got worse as she got older. Not the best to have around when you've got headache or doing homework though.

I was almost certain Dad left because I asked why the other kids at my school had nice things and we didn't even have enough money to buy a new TV to replace our broken one and that I had refused to get my shoulder length hair cut and hid behind the couch. Foolish things to presume hey? Well kids are foolish, that what makes the kids. My sister, Magenta, on the other hand didn't know what was going on. She would constantly ask "Where's Daddy?" or "When's Daddy coming back?" Mum would just say that he has gone on an important mission for the queen and he won't be back for a while. I wasn't comfortable with Mum telling Magenta a lie, I know it was to protect her because she was only seven but Dad was one of those people that say you should never lie even if it is to protect someone.

A few months later I told Magenta the truth and she ran crying in to Mum. "Why did he leave? Doesn't he love me or Riff Raff anymore?" Mum shot me a dirty look, picked Magenta up and softly hugged her.

"Oh Magenta sweetie, Daddy still loves you and Riff Raff and so do I. It's just Mummy and Daddy don't love each other any more. It's got nothing to do with you, both of you…" I looked down at my feet "… Mummy and Daddy love you both very much and if Daddy could he would still be hear but it would make both Mummy and Daddy both very sad and we don't vant that do ve?" I'm almost certain every parent in the universe would give the same speech to their own children.

Magenta shook her head and said "No."

"Good girl, are we okay now?"

Magenta smiled and said "Yes Mummy"

Mum smiled back, hugged Magenta and said "That a girl! Now go play in your room for a while." With that Magenta jumped of Mums leg and ran happily into her room. After Magenta was out of the room Mum looked at me and said in a very low voice "Riff Raff come here." I did as I was told. I sat at the chair net to her on the dinner table.

"Riff Raff vhat exactly did you tell your sister?" she said slowly as if I could'nt understand.

"… Nothing, I just merely told her the truth. That… he left because you two weren't getting along." I said almost in a whisper while still looking at my feet. I can remember the shoes I was wearing, black sneakers that were about one size to small for my feet.

"Are you sure that's all you said to her?"

"Yes I'm sure"

"Riff Raff look at me." I slowly lifted my head to look at Mum. I could now see it wasn't anger in her eyes. It was concern.

"Riff, I know you think it's your fault that your father left but it's not." She said quietly.

"It's not?" I asked.

"No, it'syour father's fault. He's the one that started the arguments. He's the one that hit me. He's the one that cant see how beautiful both you guys are, inside and out." Mum smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. She always knew what to say, in any situation. If a serial killer came up to her and was about to kill her she could talk them out of it. She could proberly talk them in to signing in to a mental hospital.

"Now promise me you vont tell your sister things that will hurt her anymore."

"I didn't mean to!" I argued.

"I know you didn't but just promise me vont do it again."

I sighed and then said "I promise."

"Thanks Riff, of you go." I slowly got up and walked to my own room to do to my homework. Mum went to the mirror to check her make up.

Magenta, even at seven looked a lot like Mum, same red curly hair, same scarlet red lips and the exact same sweet smile. Those eyes though, those lovely alluring green eyes were the same as my Dads, they look better on Magenta though.

After Dad left Mum was working constantly during the day and then went out and brought strangers home to 'spend time with' at night. So I was to look after Magenta whenever Mum was out, in other words, all the time. That's when Magenta and I got really close. She no longer asked mum to help her tie her shoes, no, she asked me. She no longer wanted Mum to tuck her in to bed at night. She wanted me. She no longer went to Mum's bed when she had a nightmare, no, she came to my room, put her little head against my chest and fell asleep.

One such night she came to my bedroom she was in tears. She shook my arm to wake me up.

"Oh Magenta, did you have a bad dream?" I ask rather concerned, as she hadn't cried over a nightmare in a very long time. You see, I was now eleven and she was eight and the last time she cried about a dream was over six months ago. She nodded while whipping her eyes with the sleave of her nightgown. I patted the bed signalling her to come and lie on my rather small bed with me.

"What did you dream about?" I asked softly.

"I dreamt that you and Mummy left like Daddy did and I vas all alone." That's another thing Magenta gets from Mum, the exotic Transylvanian accent. You see, Mum comes from a different part of the galaxy as Dad, Magenta and myself. She was brought up in Transgender and therefore has a… thicker Transylvanian accent that us from Transsexual do.

"Oh, Magenta that's a horrible thing to dream about. You know I wouldn't leave you!" I whispered trying not to wake Mum or her 'date' up as they had just gone to sleep, allowing me to sleep also, and if they were to wake up they would start going at it again and I would not get any sleep.

"Really?" She sobbed

"Of corse not, I couldn't live without you 'Genta. You're the only friend I have." I said holding her little hand.

"You promise that we'll never leave each other?" She said looking at me with hope in her innocent eyes.

"I promise!" I confirmed as I stretched out my arms. She did the same and we did our little sign. We made our sign up when she was five and I was eight, I can't remember how it happened nor who initiated it all I remember is that incredible feeling that came from doing it. People have given our sign many names over our lives, some I do not wish to repeat, but there is no real name for it.

Magenta then embraced me as tight as she could and whispered softly "I love you Riff."

I whispered back "I love you too 'Genta" and kissed her softly on her head.

I might have promised that I wouldn't leave Magenta but I had to for a few years. It was important to our future. I wouldn't leave her for long but it would be painful.

**Author's Note: That was fun to write! That last line isnt for the next chapter its for the next "Riff Chapter". The next chapter will be a lot older, I think I'm making Riff 17 and Genta 14, but after that there will be no big leaps in age. Please Review! I will only continue if I get good reviews…. Or will I? Any notes on how to improve? I will accept them! **


	2. Leavings, Part I

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Rocky Horror related, its all Twentieth Century Foxes and The lovely Richard O'Brien's :)!**

**Author's Note: Okay, this chapters shorter!.. Might be too short. I wasn't going to post this yet but a certain person wanted me to so I thought I might as well. Reviews would be nice. Hope you like it! Tried to make Magenta a little more in character, a bit hard. Enjoy! R&R please!**

"I can't believe Riff Raff's finishes school next week! Time seems to be fleeting these days. He's going to go to a college around he so he doesn't have to leave." I said staring into space.  
"Yeah. Hey Mags, is Riff Raff still straight?" My high-pitched friend asked me, sometimes her voice could be annoying.  
"Yeah, I suppose so. Vhy?" I asked  
"Just wondering because if he wasn't this wouldn't make sense." She said with a cheeky, annoying smile on her face. This got me wondering, she often talked about nothing but it never had anything to do with me.  
"Vhat vouldn't make sense?" I asked.  
"The way you always talk about him and are always with him at home." Now I was confused  
"Vhat's your point?" I asked.  
"Think about it Mags, I did that type of thing when I first got my crush on Prince Frankie."  
'What is she implying? That I like my brother? No way, that's gross, that's disgusting.' I thought to myself 'I guess he's kinda cute… and really smart… OH NO, NO, NO I can't be thinking this!' I shook my head. 'He's your brother 'Genta! Your older, wiser, smart, sweet and caring older brother… Oh no, maybe I do like him!' I worried  
"Ew Columbia that's gross! I… don't like him that vay…"  
"Sure" she interrupted me with that smile still on her cute little face.  
"… He is my brother! And plus, even if I did like him he vould proberly be disgusted the same vay I am!" I argued. I was fighting my thoughts. I wondered why she had to bring it up. I was rather happy not knowing that I loved my brother more than a sister should, now I was confused. I was wondering what Riff Raff would think, I had a feeling he would be freaked out.  
"I don't think he would be as freaked out as you think he would be." She said while deep in thought, this was an unusual thing for Columbia to do. "Something tells me he wouldn't think much. I think he would just be happy someone likes him. I mean, he is pretty ugly!"  
"Don't call my brother ugly!" I yelled while jumping out of my chair  
"Miss Vitus do you mind sitting down. I am in the middle of a lesson here!" Mr Quasar, my science teacher yelled back.  
"Sorry Sir." I said quietly while sitting down.  
"Sorry I got you in trouble Mags." Columbia whispered to me.  
"That's okay." I whispered back. We got back to work for about fifteen minutes before Columbia whispered something to me,  
"Hey Mags, did I tell ya the news?"  
"No." I said. I was a bit confused.  
"Well, my Dad got a job on Earth and me, my Mum and my cousin have to move there." She said sadly.  
"Vhat?" I said back in to normal talking volume. "You can't go, you're my best friend!" I whined.  
"I have ta, my Dad has an important job there that Im not allowed to know about." Columbia said.  
"Vell vhen are you going? For how long?" I said concernedly  
"After school finishes. I think it's forever. You're my best friend too." Columbia almost cried.  
"Oh no, Im going to miss you!" I was getting upset too, Columbia was my first friend at school and now after so many years of friendship, for age six to fourteen, she was going to leave and I was to never see her again.  
"I'm gonna miss ya too." She sobbed. "Look on the bright side, I get to meet some hot Earthlings!" She had another cheeky grin on her face when she said that.  
"Ah, Earthlings are gross! They are so primitive." I said with a bit of disgust, I hadn't done much work at school on other planets but when Riff talked about the milky Way Galaxy he talked about the humans with such utter revulsion.  
"Nah they're not all bad!" She smiled.  
"You think everyone's hot." I said  
"That's not true! I think Riff Raff's ugly!" She said mischievously.  
"Shut up!" I whispered. Columbia smiled and we got back to work, well… for a while anyway!

I had to walk home that day as Riff was getting some sort of news about something so he had to leave school early to go check it out. I pondered over the conversation Columbia and I had that day on the walk home.  
'Why would she say I liked Riff Raff? Now that's stuck in my head. I swear I don't like my dearest brother…' I paused for a second 'hmm… dearest, I've never called him that before. STOP THINKING ABOUT IT! If you stop thinking about it, it will go away.' I decided to change my subject of thought 'Columbia's leaving. I'm really going to miss that girl' I thought sadly 'She can be really annoying at times but she's a nice kid, she means well. Plus it will do her good, maybe she will stop dating everyone at once and fall madly in love with an Earthling' I smiled at this thought, I could never imagine Columbia being madly in love with someone, not even the Prince.  
'Oh well. At least Riff Raff wont leave me!' I thought as I reached our front door. I was in for a shock when he got home.

**Author's Note: Like I said, that was reasonably sorter than the last chapter! This chapter didn't need to be in the story but I thought it would help explain a few things, like Columbia's move to Earth for instance! The next chapter is the same age, same day in Riff Raff's POV. Hope you liked the chapter! Please review!**


	3. Leavings, Part II

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Rocky Horror related, its all Twentieth Century Foxes and The lovely Richard O'brien :)! **

**Author's Note: Ah this chapter is up really soon! This chapter is in Riff Raff's POV. Sorry if it's a bit weird. I didn't have time to read over it before I posted it because I had to go do homework. Please R&R! Thankyou for the wonderful reviews people :)!**

I drove home that night rather please with my self. It was seven o'clock and the second moon was just rising. Transsexual always looked its most beautiful around this time of the day. I stood outside for a while just gawking at the beauty of the wondrous sky before I went inside.

I opened my front door to find my Mum standing at the kitchen counter drinking a glass of wine. She had obviously been waiting for me to get home.  
"Vell? Did you get it?" She asked. She was referring to the scientific scholarship I had applied for to get into the Royal Transylvanian University in Transgender. I knew I was proberly the smartest one to apply for it but I didn't think I would get this scholar ship because they usually go for someone who also has a good back ground and a little class so you can imagine how shocked I was that afternoon. This school was the best university in all of Transylvania, and the hardest to get into.  
"Yes." I said simply with a subtle smile on my face.  
"Oh Riff Raff! Im soo proud!" Mum squealed giving me a huge hug. I don't usually enjoy hugs but this one, for some reason I didn't mind to much.  
"Vhat did you get into?" Magenta asked as she entered the room. I stood silent for a moment with Mum looking at me slightly worried.

I was silent for two reasons. The first being the promise I made to her when I was eleven. I was hoping that she would understand because this was so I could supply for our future. The second reason being her sheer beauty. I know that's a weird thing for a brother to say but it's true. I had been utterly infatuated with my sister for one or two years at that point. I was degusted with myself, but who could blame me? She is the most beautiful creature to have ever walked this or any other planet. I was surprised she hadn't noticed yet, I always stared at her.

"Well… Magenta, my lovely sister… I have just found out that I have got a scholar ship for RTU." I said rather slowly. I was still staring at her, she was so beautiful that particular day.  
"RTU? But, isn't that on Transgender?" she asked me, she was a little frantic.  
"Well… yes, it is." I answered.  
"Your not going to go are you?" She laughed nervously.  
"Actually Magenta, I am. This is the greatest University in the Galaxy." I said a little nervous myself, not sure on how Magenta was going to react.  
"Vhat?! No! You promised you vouldn't leave! You can't break a promise Riff Raff!" She yelled at me. I stood there calmly. From my parents yelling when I was a young age I had learnt not to let fighting upset me too much.  
"Magenta, it's only for three years." I said trying to calm her down.  
"Only for three years? Im sorry my dear brother but if you think that's a short time you are not as smart as you think you are!"  
"Excuses me?" I said a little angry and a little upset. Magenta had never said anything mean to me. I knew she was upset now.  
"Vhat a day!" she yelled, "First I find out Columbia's going to live on Earth and now you are going to leave me too!" Magenta was almost in tears now. Mum went over to hug her but Magenta pulled away at sat crossly on the couch.  
"Columbia's leaving?" I asked Mum.  
"Yeah. Magenta told me vhen she got home today, she vas really upset."  
"I see…" I answered. I walked over to Magenta and sat next to her, she moved over in a huff. I hated to see my most beautiful sister upset, it made me sad to see her like that.  
"Magenta, Im sorry about your friend but unlike her I will come back." I said to her. She was now at least looking at me, her beautiful eyes filled with tears.  
"I know three years seems like a long time but I will write to you all the time."  
"But Riff…" she wiped a few tears from her eyes, "…You promised you that ve vould never leave each other." She cried.  
"I know, I know, but it's better in the long run. This way I can get a decent job doing something I like and I will be able to look after you better. When I come back I promise I will never let you out of my site." I said holding soft her hand in my own.  
"You broke one promise, how do I know you vont break this one?" She asked.  
"I told you. If you weren't im my life I would not be able to function, my existence would seise to exist." I was now about to cry myself, I could not bear leaving the thought of leaving my sister for as long as I had to.  
"I love you Magenta, I love you more than you will ever know. I want nothing more than to protect you and to make you happy. If you really cant bear the thought of me going I will decline my scholarship." I really didn't want to do decline the scholarship and Magenta must of known. We have been able to read each other like a book since she was born. We have always had these strange connections that no one else has.  
"No! Don't do that Riff Raff." She said quickly.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be selfish. If it's for both of us, then go. I will just suffer here alone. And trust me, I'm the one that loves you more than you could know." She said, with just a few tears sliding down her delicate face.  
"Magenta…" I whispered, "I promise I will come back. I could never leave you!"  
"You better come back." She said with a slight laugh. At this I smiled and embraced her for the longest I ever have.  
"We have got about… a month and a half before I have to leave. I won't leave your side once in that time." I said.  
"And I yours." She whispered.

That is true. We didn't leave each other's side once. I had to put up with Columbia and Magenta had to put up with my science fiction movies. We spent so much time together we learnt things about each other that we never knew, and we thought we already knew everything about each other. The Saddest day in both of our lives was the day that I left. It was the last time we would see each other for three whole years. That day seemed to go on for an eternity.


	4. Leavings, Part III

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Rocky Horror related, its all Twentieth Century Foxes and The lovely Richard O'brien who is 65 today (25th of March!)!! **

Author's Note: Ah this is up quick but I needed to post something on Richard's birthday! This chapter is in Magenta's POV. I think this chapter's sad! Anywhoo, HAPPY BIRTHDAY RICHARD!!!!! Enjoy the Chapter! Please R&R!

I got woke up early that dreadful day. What had woken me up was the sound of my brother cursing at the toaster. The poor darling might be extremely intelligent but he is hopeless in the kitchen. I looked at the clock on my bedside table to see that it was five o'clock.  
'Was my darling brother going to leave with saying goodbye?' I wondered. I had gotten use to thinking to him as my darling as it had gotten worse over the month we spent together but I still wasn't use to finding my brother attractive. The whole thing made me awkward towards him at times and I had a feeling he knew something was up. I entered the kitchen to see Riff Raff muttering something under his breath about  
"Finding that damn hammer" and "Showing that toaster whose boss". When he found the hammer he made a relieved sound and started walking back towards the toaster.  
"Vere you going to leave vith out saying good bye to me Riff Raff?" He quickly looked over and his angered face turned into a smile.  
"No my d…" he stopped "little sister. I was merely letting you sleep in until the last minute." He said as he place the hammer on the table.  
"Good, because if you didn't say goodbye I vould never talk to you again." I said smiling and slowly walking over to him.  
"Oh I know you wouldn't," he said walking closer too "And trust me, I wouldn't risk something like that just to let you sleep." When we reached each other I had the biggest desire to kiss my brother on lips but I had to fight my urges. I thought I saw the same feeling in Riff Raff's eyes but I convinced myself that it was just me wishing that it was what he wanted too. I wanted him so badly I could barely stand it. 'Maybe this time apart will do me good.' I thought. I quickly changed my mind, as I knew it would tare me apart being away from my loving brother.  
"So… Um… Vhat time to ve have to leave to get you to the space shuttle in time?" This was one of those awkward moments. I was looking away and he was playing with the hammer on the table.  
"… Well, I suppose we better leave in… twenty minutes." Riff said as he looked at the clock.  
"I better go vake Mum up then." I said as I walked towards Mums room.  
"Oh Magenta." Riff called out.  
"Yes?" I said as I turned around smiling at him.  
"I… oh… nothing." He said rather sadly.  
"Oh, okay." I said as I walked off. To this day I still don't know what my brother was going to say. I have a good idea of what it was though.

* * *

Random voice over: AT THE AIRPORT/SPACE SHUTTLE TYPE PLACE:

There we were. All three of us standing next to the space shuttle. All of us were shivering from the cold.  
"I guess this is it." Riff Raff said sounding rather sad again. "Goodbye Mum."  
"Aw Goodbye Riffy. I'm going to miss you so much!" Mum cried giving Riff Raff a bigger hug then when she found out about his scholarship. Riff Raff was smiling weakly. After Mum let go of him he looked down at me, still smiling weakly and said.  
"Magenta…" Then I a started to cry and hugged him as hard as I could. For once in his life, Riff was hugging just as hard.  
"I don't want you to go!" I cried.  
"I don't want to go either but…" Riff said with a whimper in his voice, which caused me to look up. He had tears in his eyes, Riff Raff was crying. I couldn't remember the last time I saw him cry. I don't think he even cried when Dad left.  
"But… I have to I… just have to." He said looking at me with the saddest look I have ever seen on his face.  
"I know you do." I whimpered. He caught the tear going down my cheek and the dried his own eyes.  
"Magenta, promise me you won't forget about your dear old brother while Im away." He said.  
"I vont!" I cried. "Don't forget about me either!"  
"I could never." Riff said with a smile returning slightly to his face. We did our little sign and hugged once more. Our little sign was starting become a problem too, it stirred something inside me that I loved yet hated at the same time. He then grabbed his suitcase and went started walking away. He turned around, smiled at mum and said to me,  
"I love you Magenta, I really do."  
"I love you too Riff Raff." Riff Raff smiled and then walked away towards the space shuttle.

I hugged mum as we watched the space-shuttle blast off into the skies.  
"He's gone," I whispered "He's really gone."  
"Home is just not going to be the same vithout him there." Mum said, stroking my hair.  
"Do you think he'll miss us as much as ve'll miss him?" I asked, still looking at where we last saw the space shuttle.  
"I think he'll miss us more." She said smiling at me. "Come on, let's go home. Ve can look at pictures from vhen you two were little."  
"Okay." I said with a tear going down my face. We started walking away. I looked back at where all three of us, as a family once stood and whispered "I miss you already my dearest brother." Hoping somehow, he had heard it. 


	5. Chemistry Classes

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Rocky Horror related, its all Twentieth Century Foxes and The lovely Richard O'Brien's :)! **

Author's Note: This chapter is my longest in this story so far. Please R&R! I have heaps of people reading it but no one reviews sobs. Please Review, I will give you a cookie! Enjoy!

"Okay class, today's the day we chose our lab partners. And since most of you are in my physics class as well, your partner in here will be your physics partner too" Mr. Crucerthorn, my Chemistry teacher, said a little cheery for him.

I had been at RTU for about two weeks now. Most of the people in my chemistry class I didn't know, nor wanted to. The few people I did know was Kimi and Sadie who, as they got older talked to me a little more than they used to. Kimi was very flirtatious while Sadie was rather shy, how they became best friends I will never know. I also knew that annoying, self-centred swine of a Transylvanian know as Prince Frank N. Furter. Frank N. Furter and his cousin DeLordy, who was in our physics class, had given me hell all the way through my school life. Sometimes I do believe they contributed a lot to my short temper. I may of called Prince Furter the swine, but it was DeLordy who looked like a pig. I hated and still do hate DeLordy with all the blackness of my heart. Prince Furter was only a little better though, at least the prince had a little bit of what he called his "charm".

Lab partners was easy for most people, they just went for their best friends. For others it was extremely difficult because they came from remote areas of the galaxy and knew no one. For me, it should have been difficult but it wasn't.  
'Eh, I don't care who I get stuck with." I thought to myself as I looked over to see who people were with, 'as long as I don't get stuck with someone like….'  
"Oh no!" I said as I saw Frank N. Furter, garters and all, walking over to my table.  
"Nice to see you again to Riff Raff." He said sarcastically with that stupid smile of his on his face. I rolled my eyes and said  
"…hmm… Well… What do want?" I knew what he wanted, I was just stalling for time.  
"Well Riff Raff, I come to you with a proposition for you."  
"What makes you think that I would make a deal with the likes of you?" I asked, annoyed at he fact he was trying to make a deal with me.  
"Tisk, Tisk Riff Raff. That is no way to speak to a royal!" He said, "No one has the right to speak to me like that. Especially not someone coming from a servant family like you!" He said examining me from head to toe with a look of disgust on his face. I scowled at him. He smiled evilly.  
"Well, I will tell you the proposition anyway. I could promise you many good things if you chose to be my lab partner."  
"Like what?" I laughed.  
"First of all, if you were to work on our work…"  
"So do all of the work myself?"  
"Don't interrupt me, but kind off… Any way, if you were to work on our work and get us those A's we need to become scientist. I could promise you that when we get out of College I could insure you a scientific job in the Royal Garter belt and Co. as my… partner," I gasped. The Royal Garter belt and Co. Was the army base where only the best work. Also, as much as I hated the thought of working with Frank if you were to work in the Royal Garter Belt and Co. not only would you get wonderfully over paid but you would be a respected person in society and get a job anywhere!  
"Well… by your reaction it seems I don't need anymore reasons." He said sounding pleased with himself. He proberly didn't have anymore reasons, he was lucky that I found that one reason amazing on its own.  
"Well, trash?" I scowled again. It was indeed a sad day in year 4 when Frank had found out that trash was what my name meant. The children at my school called me it for a good few months before it died down a bit. Every now and again after that someone would call me trash.  
"Get me my degree and I will give you your job. Are you going to accept my proposition or not?" I had to think about this. 'Go on Riff, it's the chance of a life time.' I thought, 'You can secure yourself the job you've always wanted. But with The Royal Garter Belt and Co. comes mission, and with missions comes travel, and travelling means leaving that… beautiful sister of mine alone.' I missed Magenta a lot. Everything seemed to remind me of her and her wonderful smile. I found myself carrying around the most recent picture of her I had.  
'Well… Magenta could come,' I continued to muse.  
'I could say she was my assistant or something. She could always make a little money cleaning while we're there.' I thought this was a pretty good idea… hmm… Things can be deceiving can't they?  
"Alright… Frank, I will do it." I said calmly and slowly. A big, but deceiving smile came across Frank N. Furter's face.  
"Ah, trust me Riff Raff, you wont regret it!" Frank said. I highly doubted this but I figured it would all be worth it in the long run.

* * *

About a month later we, or I, were working on a first major assignment. I looked up for a second to see if Frank had stopped filing his nails and had picked up a book. He had stopped filing his nails, but now he was going through my bag.  
"Excuse me Frank?" I said with a tone of annoyance in my voice.  
"Yes Riff Raff?" I got in return as he searched through my stuff.  
"Is there any reason why you are going through my personal belongings?"  
"Nope," he said not even looking up. "Just bored." I rolled my eyes and went to get back to work when I heard an "Ooh!" come from the young transvestite causing me to look up.  
"Who are they?" He said with desire in his voice.  
"That would be, my Mother and my Sister, Magenta. That was taken on Magenta's fourteenth birthday." Magenta looked so beautiful in that photo.  
"Wouldn't mind a threesome with those two!" He said. This was really testing my patience. "First of all!" I seethed, "It would be sick and twisted if you were to have a threesome with my mother and sister…" Frank chuckled a little, making me madder, "Second of all," I snatched the photo from his hands, "My Sister is still a virgin." I said.  
"Not for long," he said giving me a board look, "My cousin DeLordy has a thing for her." He was Now slightly smiling "And once let out of the cage we all know what type of person she's going to be," he laughed "I might get my wish soon if DeLordy hurries up and takes the Royal plane back for a visit." This made me totally and utterly mad. Anger was running though my veins and I couldn't hold it back any longer. I did what was considered a criminal offence. I leaped over to Frank, making us both fall to the ground and punched the bastard right in the jaw.  
"RIFF RAFF!!" Mr Crucerthorn screamed at the top of his lungs. "Prince Furter, are you alright?" He asked frantically. Frank rubbed his jaw and nodded. The teacher sighed with relief. He walked passed me to help Frank off the floor. Once Frank was up and dusted off the teacher shot a look at me with fire and rage in his eyes.  
"Riff Raff, follow me outside the class." Mr Crucerthorn said not even looking at me as he walked passed me. I looked at Frank who was looking back at me with a look of satisfaction on his face.  
"NOW, RIFF RAFF!" The teacher screamed. I scrambled off the ground and ran outside.  
"Um… Yes si…"  
"DON'T SPEAK RIFF RAFF!" He cut me off with his screaming.  
"What the hell do you THINK you were doing in there?" He said staring a me still with anger in his eyes.  
"Well… he was insulting my…"  
"I don't care if he was insulting your mother!"  
"Well… Actually."  
"WHAT DID I SAY RIFF RAFF?"  
"Um… sorry sir." I whispered averting my gaze.  
"Riff Raff," he said more calmly. "Hurting a Royal is a criminal offence and if I were to tell the authorities you could get into serious trouble. I won't tell them this time because you're the scholarship child and I was rather looking forward to seeing Prince Furter and your first assignment. But, if it happens again." Mr Crucerthorn pause, I looked up at him. "I will tell them. Do you understand?" He asked me. He was still angry but was a lot more placid than a few moments ago.  
"Yes… sir, I understand completely." I confirmed.  
"Good. Now go into the class and apologize to Prince Furter and get back to work. No more trouble okay."  
"Yes sir." I said walking into towards the class door. When I walked into the class everyone was staring at me with a look of horror as if I was a murderer. 

The rest of that weeks lessons I had with the prince were very awkward. We barely talked and when we did it was full of insults and scowls. The worst part of College was being away from home. I often found myself wondering how Magenta was going at school and whom she befriended now that Columbia was gone. I even missed that annoying high-pitched girl myself. I thought that after a few months of this that I would get use to being away from my lovely sister but I didn't I thought of her constantly. By the end of the year I had figured that she had forgotten about me to some extent.


	6. Letters and DeLordy

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Rocky Horror, its all Twentieth Century Foxes and the lovely Richard O'Brien's :). **

Author's Note: I haven't got that many reviews lately. I need more please people! It's in Magenta's POV. A year and a bit after Riff Raff left.

Going home had changed a lot in that one year. It use to be Columbia and I getting a lift from Riff Raff in his junk heap of a car with Columbia and I laughing all the way home and Riff Raff shanking his head. He occasionally laughed as well. It was nice when Riff Raff did join in, it wasn't often you heard that boy laugh, or catch a full smile on his face. A year later I was walking home with Lucy and Hope, two girls I had always been friendly with but never hang out with until Columbia left.

One day, while walking home with Lucy and Hope, I saw someone horrible walking in our direction.  
"Oh my God!" Hope squealed,  
"Isn't that DeLordy? He must of flown down last night." Hope had a thing for rich boys.  
"Hey Magenta, doesn't he go to the same college as your brother?" Lucy asked. I went to answer but got rudely interrupted by a certain Queen's nephew.  
"Well, if it isn't Magenta. It is indeed an absolute pleasure to see you." He said walking up me with a smug smile on his face.  
"Vhat do you vant?" I snapped.  
"Well… I was going to ask you out tonight but since you spoke rudely to me I might change my mind." He said.  
"Good!" I said,  
"I vouldn't go out vith you anyvay! Not after vhat you and your cousin put my brother through in school." He looked annoyed but then that smile came back on to his face.  
"Ah yes, Riff Raff. Has he flown down yet? Oh yes that's right, the poor sap doesn't even have enough money to fly down for the break does he?" I slapped DeLordy, Hope and Lucy gasped.  
"Don't talk about my family like that." He just smiled at me, I gave him a cold look.  
"Yes, I forget sometimes that someone as beautiful as you can be related to that thing. So Magenta, you up for tonight?"  
"I told you NO!" I yelled at him and started walking off.  
"You wait and see Magenta, I will make you mine one day! You can't stay away forever!" He yelled as I walked away. Hope and Lucy stood there looking at each other before running to catch up to me.  
"Magenta what did you do that for?" Hope almost yelled at me,  
"He's the Queen's nephew, do you know how much money you would have if you married him?"  
"I don't vant that slime ball, I vant R…" I cut myself off.  
"… You want who?" Lucy asked.  
"Ah, no one." Lucy and Hope exchanged looks again.  
"Guys, I don't like anyone especially not DeLordy." I said his name with so much disgust in my voice.  
"Okay, whatever you say Magenta." Lucy said. You could tell that she didn't believe me.  
"Oh, vere at my house already. See you guys." I said as I realised we had reached my driveway.

When I got inside I called for mum but I found nothing but a not and an envelope on the kitchen table. I was use to Mum just leaving a note, she had done that ever since dad left. Riff Raff and I had to cook our own dinner and do everything alone. Sometimes in the morning she wasn't there either. One thing I will give mum is that whenever we needed her or if something important happened she would be there. Like the day when Riff Raff left, she stayed home to keep me company and to see him off.

The note Read:

_Magenta,  
I had to go to work honey. There is some food for you to heat up in the stove. I will try to get home quickly…_  
'Yeah right!' I thought. Work finished early, she just went out to nightclubs after.  
_… Love Mum. Ps. you got a letter in the mail today._

I guessed she meant the envelope. I picked it up to examine it. My heart jump when I realised who the writing belonged to. It was Riff Raff. Riff Raff barely wrote to me, I doubt he had the time too. In the whole time he had been away so far he wrote four times: when he got there, for my birthday, for mums birthday and now. I couldn't wait to see what he wrote, I missed him so much and I stilled loved him.

_Dearest Magenta, _

I am sorry I haven't found the time to write to you more but I have been rather busy. Frank N. Furter and I have just finished a proto-type for a machine that is capable of creating a beam of pure antimatter for a project. Its not strong enough to work on Transylvanians, that's a good thing though, I don't even trust Frank with this prototype.

How are you my little sister? How are you going at school? Good I hope. How are your little friends going? Hows Mum? Is she still going to "work" at night? Hows your boyfriend? Luther was it? He is lucky to have you. You are absolutely gorgeous. It isn't hard to tell who got the looks in the family.

I, of course, am at the top of my class at everything. Frank is second, only because the damn cheat copies my work. I miss you so much my little sister. It pains me so to be away from you. I do hope you miss me too.

I must go now, I have got to start a biology assignment with the "perfect" prince…

Missing you,  
Riff Raff.

I ran to grab a paper and pen and wrote back.

_Dear Riff Raff, _

That's all right, I can understand how busy you are. Wow, pure antimatter, really? How did you do that? Wait, I proberly wouldn't understand. I would trust the Prince with something like that either, he might kill you entire class!

I am fine. I am doing well at school...  
Well for me anyway, I was no Riff at school. I used to get C's all the time because Columbia and I would talk constantly during class but since she left I started getting B's in most classes, the ones I enjoyed. I got really bad marks in science. I just couldn't understand it.  
_… Hope and Lucy? Yeah they are good. They are fun to hang out with but they are no you and Columbia. Mum is doing great. She misses you though. Yes she is still "working late". She is here more often in the mornings and with less guys now. Luther? I broke up with him ages ago. Jeese Riff, I've had like ten boyfriends since him. You've really got to keep up. AWW! Thankyou Riff. But you underestimate yourself. You are good looking. And you're sweet, that's a winning combination. _

Stop letting him copy you! I don't care if you made some stupid deal with him Riff Raff. You can't let him take credit for your work for the rest of your life! Royalty or not! I miss you heaps too Riff. It is hard to believe that you've only been away for a whole year, it feels like ten.

I hope you make him help with this project!

Love Magenta.

I shoved the letter in an envelope and ran down to the post office. I always got really exited when I got a letter from Riff Raff. I couldn't stand being away from him for so long. I wished that he could come home then and there so we never had to leave each other again.


	7. The Final Week

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Rocky Horror. The lovely Richard O'Brien and 20th Century Fox own it. **

Author's Note: This is a short chapter but it's a filler before the next chapter because I wanted the next one to be in 'Genta's POV. Still a good chapter though, fits in nicely, makes me need to explain less thing later on. Have fun! Please R&R!

Frank and I were working on our last assignment ever and all I was thinking was  
'One more week! Only one more week until I get to see my beautiful sister again. My, she will be 17. That's how old I was when I came here, wow. I wonder how much she's changed then. I bet she is still beautiful, no, more beautiful. I love her so much' I sighed  
'I can't wait to see her again. I hope she is looking forward to seeing me.'  
"Riff Raff pay attention! This is our final assignment, we cant afford to mess it up and Im doing all the work!" Frank interrupted my thoughts.  
"…Yes. Sorry I just…"  
"I know! You are looking forward to going home and seeing your "precious" "un-touched" sister but you NEED to concentrate Riff Raff."  
"…Okay… Lets get to…" Then someone cut me off again, it wasn't Frank.

"Hello cousin, got that trash under you thumb I see."  
"DeLordy!" I practically yelled when I saw him  
"Riff Raff settle down. Remember, one more slip up and they will call the authorities." Frank said calmly to me.  
"Hello DeLordy. What do you want?" Frank also said sounding board. Truth be told, Frank didn't like DeLordy that much. In high school DeLordy followed Frank around like a dog follows his master. Frank often got annoyed at this. Frank didn't even like it when the two of them were teasing me because DeLordy usually just re-worded what Frank had said and that also aggravated Frank.  
"I just wanted to see how my favourite cousin…"  
"He's your only cousin." I interrupted  
"Yes thankyou for pointing that out Riff Raff, we really needed you to." Frank said sarcastically, still looking bored  
"yes… what would we do without you?" DeLordy said sarcastically, I scowled at both of them. See what I mean by rewording what Frank says to try and make it his own?  
"Anyway" he continued,  
"I just wanted to see how my cousin was going on his project."  
"You're not copying our work!" I yelled. I emphasized the word 'our' to make u point that it wasn't just his precious cousins work.  
"Settle down servant boy. I wasn't going to copy your work. Magenta is so against those type of things and Im so into her." I lunged at him but missed by a centimetre as Frank was holding me back.  
"Riff Raff don't. You know it's not worth it. Plus, the way your acting people might think you like your sister." Frank said with a bit of a laugh. I sat back down and tried to think of something to say back to him, he was expecting it but I couldn't think of one. 'Come on Riff, think of something. Like what? Say something sarcastic, yeah that will work. No what if they take it literally. Tell them that you don't like her, no what if you say it to frantically and they don't believe it. Just say something!'  
"Um…" I mentally yelled at my self for this.  
"No way!" Frank said with a disgusted look on his face. DeLordy cracked up laughing. I froze in fear.  
"Wait 'till I tell everyone about this." He continued to laugh.  
"No, wait DeLordy don't do that." Frank said still staring at me but with a bit of a smile on his face. I was scared for my fate.  
"Why not? Don't tell me you're friends with him now?" DeLordy yelled at Frank.  
"Oh shut up DeLordy." Frank said rolling his eyes.  
"Freaky and I are not friends. It's just we can use it to blackmail him."  
"What?!" I yelled.  
"Oh you shut up too Riff Raff." For once I actually did what Frank told me to. DeLordy smirked.  
"Okay, well what should we make him do first?" DeLordy said.  
"Go away DeLordy, I know what I'm doing." Frank said waving DeLordy away and focusing back onto our work.  
"Fine," DeLordy said in a huff "But fill me in later." With that he walked off. I sighed

'Great, the prince and the pig know. What am I going to do. I suppose I will just have to listen to what they want me to do… No I cant!.. I have no other choice I have to.' I thought to myself. Incest, on our planet, isn't welcomed and that's saying a lot considering how welcoming our planet is to people's sexuality. Most parents are proud when their kids are bi's or dress like the opposite sex but not even the kindest of mothers would accept incest in their family.

"Okay Frank. What do you want?"  
"I want to get this work finished" he said.  
"No what do you want me to do so I can keep this… secret… of mine a secret."  
"I don't want anything, I just wanted him to go away. Plus, I've got enough to keep you going for now" Frank said, not looking up once. I froze again.  
'Did the prince just do something nice for me?' I thought. I managed to mutter out the words  
"Thankyou… Frank." Frank sighed and looked up at me.  
"You are welcome Riff Raff but you must know something. I only did that because one day you will be working for me and I am not going to have rumours of… that… going on with one of my trusted employees." Yes, he said trusted employees. I know, I couldn't believe it either.  
"Another thing is I use to have a slight respect for you, the way you managed to get here with nothing, but now… Now that I have found out why you are so protective of you sister there is no respect for you left in my body. So if I treat you like the scum you are or, in a few years, use to be you know why." He looked back down to his work. I understood completely what he was saying and it was fine by me. I never wanted to tell anyone how I felt for Magenta, not even Magenta so I was appreciative that he was going to keep it quite even if it meant he treated me like dirt.  
"Now, can we please get back to work?" He said. I smiled weakly and said,  
"Yes we can. Lets try to get this done quickly, I need to start packing."  
"Please don't tell me how eager you are to get home. It makes me feel sick." I shot an evil look at Frank, he looked up at me and gave me a smug smile.

'Only one more week, keep reminding yourself of that Riff. Only one more week with him and then the rest of your time with your sister.' I thought I was looking forward to seeing my beloved sister, it had been far too long.


	8. The Return

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Rocky Horror related, its all Twentieth Century Foxes and The lovely Richard O'Brien :)! **

Author's Note: The chapter we've been waiting for. YAY!! Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please R&R.

I got home that day to what I thought was nothing. There was no note from mum but when I called for her I got no response.  
'Must be out,' I thought 'Funny that, she wouldn't leave a note when she was leaving me alone.' I shrugged the thought off, 'she might of just been in a rush and forgot about a note.' I thought.

For some reason I had an urge to go into Riff Raff's room. When I opened the door I saw a tall, thin, blonde haired man with piercing blue eyes turn to look at me. My heart skipped a beat when I realised that the striking young man was. He smiled at me and in with the voice I had missed so much over the years said,  
"Now that beautiful creature has to be Magenta, no-one else could match that beauty."  
"RIFF RAFF!" I squealed. I ran and jumped into his arms. He caught me and we hugged each other so tightly, I thought we were never going to let go of each other.  
"I missed you so much." I cried into his chest.  
"I missed you too… I really missed you… you're so beautiful… My gorgeous little sister has turned into beautiful young woman." He said, he was teary too, he had the biggest smile on his face.  
"Vell look at you. You're amazing too." I said. Riff laughed and put me down on his bed and sat next to me.  
"Don't ever leave me like that again!" I commanded before snuggling up to him.  
"I won't, I promise, never again." My darling brother said with a slight laugh. We were quite for a very long time just smiling at each other but then Riff did what I had wanted to do for a long time he leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I was in total shock, I could believe it not one thought went through my mind. Riff looked at my face and a look of fear came across his face.  
"Oh crap, I mean oh… dear... I… I'm sorry, I didn't mean… well I meant to but I didn't mean to… I mean… oh dear… Magenta, darl… uh sister… I'm… Oh… Dammit Riff Raff why did you do that… sorry." He stumbled as he walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him. When he slammed the door I realised what had happened 'He kissed you. The one person you've ever loved just kissed you and you just sat there. You let him get away. Well… go get him.' I "yelled" at myself.

I ran out the door and saw my brother sitting on the couch with his head in his hands looking very depressed. This depressed me, I couldn't stand seeing him upset.  
"Riff R…"  
"Please, Magenta, don't pity me, you'll just make it worse than it is… Just… don't talk to me." He cut me off. He sounded very upset yet angry too. Why was he angry with himself? There was nothing wrong with what he did, not in my eyes anyway.  
"Riff Raff, it's okay." I said very calmly as I sat next to him.  
"How is it okay Magenta? I just ruined everything we had and I wont be able to face you ever again. What was I thinking? Why would you like me in that way? Incest is wrong, it's just… sick." He said looking up at me. His eyes were red, he had been crying. It broke my heart to see him like that yet I was slightly relieved knowing he had the same feelings for me as I did for him.  
"Riff, I love you too." I said quietly as if I didn't want even him to hear it.  
"What!?" He shot up and looked at me.  
"I have since I vas fourteen." I said grabbing his hand like he did to me the day he told me he was leaving for college.  
"Really? Why didn't you tell me?" He said with a slight nervous laugh, wiping his eyes.  
"Vell it's not exactly something you say at the dinner table is it? And vhat about you vhy didn't you tell me?"  
"Ah touché," he said.  
"Oh Magenta Im so glad th..."  
"Shut up a kiss me Riff." I cut him off. He smiled and nodded but outstretched his arms. For the first time in three years we did our little sign and for the first time in three years it felt great. He then kissed me again and this time I kissed back. That kiss was the sweetest kiss I've ever had to this day. It seemed like forever that I had waited for the day we would kiss like that and it was more than I expected it to be.  
"I love you, my most beautiful sister." Riff Raff said as he caressed my skin. This sent a wonderful sensation down my spine.  
"I know." I said laughing. I all of a sudden hugged him again. Riff stroked my hair the same way mum did. It was so lovely to have him back and have him the way I always wanted to. I was wonderful, no awkward moments just the two of us, being content in each others arms.

"Magenta, my dear," Riff said  
"Yes darling brother?"  
"Are you still a virgin?" He asked.  
"But of corse, vhy?" I looked at him. He had a look in his eyes that I had never seen before but since then have seen many, many times.  
"Would you like to see what you've been missing out on?" He said slyly. I got a weird feeling in my stomach, I hadn't thought about this part. I wanted to say no but my subconscious was telling me other wise.  
"Vith you? Yes, I vould like that... very much so." I smiled at him. He grinned back.  
"Great. Follow me then." Riff said standing up, grabbing hold of my hand and guiding me to his room.

The next moment in my life was spectacular, wonderful, amazing and any other word that means better than great. I had never felt closer to Riff Raff then I did then. Now we really did know everything about each other.

**Author's Note: Im purposely leaving the next bit out as I am only 14 AND I don't even watch those scenes in movies, I just leave the room for a sec to get a drink and stuff. Sorry but that's how it is. **


	9. Telling Mum

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything Rocky Horror related, its all Twentieth Century Foxes and The lovely Richard O'brien :)! **

**Author's Note:**** This is a little later than usual. Sorry, I have reached a slump in my creativity lately so I haven't had the oomph to write. This chapter is in Riffy's POV. PLEASE R&R! Oh and non-members, I've got it so you guys can review too! **

The next morning I had woken up before Magenta. I woke up to see her sleeping next to me looking just like an angel. That was the first time in my life I was truly happy. My life, to me, was at a wonderful spot.

By the time Magenta had woken up I had been up for hours and was sitting down reading the newspaper.  
"Good morning, Dear." She said to me. I couldn't help but smile at what she called me. It felt like it had always meant to be that way. I got up and walked towards her.  
"Good morning to you to my beautiful sister." I said as I hugged her.  
"You know," She said with a laugh "I don't think I've ever seen you as affectionate as you have been these two days." I gave a small laugh back and said,  
"Well, I only show my affection to the person I care for most." Magenta must of thought this was cute as she mouthed an 'AWW'.  
"Do you want anything for breakfast?" I asked her.  
"No thanks, I vill be fine. You don't exactly have the best history with the kitchen appliances." Magenta said teasingly. I suppose she was referring to the time when I was 15 and I set the kitchen curtains on fire when I was trying to light the hotplate to make soup. Okay, I will admit it, I'm not a wiz in the kitchen. I nodded while rolling my eyes.  
"Okay then," I said, "We will skip breakfast." We both sat down on the couch, I reading the new paper and Magenta deep in thought. We sat there for a very long time, not uncomfortable at all by the silence. Eventually Magenta broke the silence.  
"Riff?" Magenta said, sounding as if she was still deep in thought, in her own world, if you will.  
"Mmm?" I mumbled without looking up.  
"Who should ve tell?"  
"Well, no one I suppose. What we have isn't exactly welcomed. Not even here." I said putting down the paper and looking at my beautiful sister. She looked like a doll, a living, breathing doll that needed to be protected from the world so she wouldn't break.  
"Vhat about Mum? Ve have to tell Mum." I thought about this. She was right about that, we did have to tell mum. The problem is, Mum isn't so excepting about those sort of things and I didn't know how she would react. I decided that Magenta was right.  
"Okay Magenta, I will tell Mum when she wakes up," I had heard her come home the night before. She was alone… for once.  
"But you have to go out and see your friends or something while I do." I said.  
"Okay," Magenta said, she gave me a smile.  
"Only if I can use your car." She said.  
"But of corse," I said,  
"But don't you have a car yet? What have you been using?" I asked.  
"Your car." She said. She kissed me and went to her room to get changed. _Go figure she has been using my car!_ I thought slightly finding it funny but also slightly annoyed.

Magenta had been long gone by the time our Mum woke up. She came out in a dressing gown with her make up from the night before all smudged across her face. I hadn't seen this in three years and it was one of the things I didn't miss.  
"Hello Mum." I said.  
"Good morning Riff." She said with a smile  
"Vow," She said  
"That is something I haven't said in a vhile." She finished with a slight laugh.  
"Yes, three years is quite a while." I said. She grinned at me. I could tell that last night was not as heavy as the nights she use to have when I was Magenta's age as she could actually have a conversation with me this morning.

"Did you have a good first night back?" Mum asked me. I smiled at the thought, it took me a while to answer as I was reliving the nights events,  
"Oh yes… Wonderful." I finally said.  
"That's good. Magenta missed you a lot." Mum said.  
"Oh… yeah… about that," I mumbled.  
"Yes Riff?" Mum said.  
"Well, you know how Magenta and I are close?" I said,  
"Yeah." She said happily  
"Really close?"  
"Yeah…" Mum sounded a bit more suspicious this time.  
"A bit closer than a brother and sister should be…" I was, as the earthlings say, beating around the bush.  
"Yes…"  
"Well… We are… closer… than we should be." Mum thought about this, her face went from a confused look to one of disgust. I knew she wasn't going to be happy with it from the start.  
"Oh, Oh Riff Raff! That's… Oh My God. In this house? Oh Riff Raff I expected better from my children." She said, it started off quite but her volume slowly grew as she went along.  
"Child." I stated,  
"Dammit Riff Raff how many time do I have to tell you, you are as much my child to me as Magenta is!" She yelled.  
"That is utterly disgusting, I never expected something that vrong from you two." She continued to show her disgust, I couldn't handle it any more. You think a mother could at least hide some of her rage for her children's sake.  
"Well maybe if you were home more often and paid attention to us you wouldn't of found it such a shock!" I yelled, this was the first time I had ever yelled at my mother.  
"I pay heaps of attention to you two," She screamed,  
"And don't yell at me! I'm your mother! You sound like your father vhen you yell!" I don't know weather that last thing was good or bad. I know her worst times in life were yelling with my Dad so Im guessing that was suppose to be an insult.  
"I really can't believe it." She said a little calmer  
"What's hard to believe?" I said, calmer also.  
"My darling sister and I l…"  
"Please! Riff Raff, don't finish that sentence." She cut me off. I didn't listen to her.  
"We love each other." I said, looking at her straight in the eyes. Her eyes filled up with tears, as I said once before, Incest is not something a parent wishes upon their children.  
"I can't handle this right now, Im going out." She said as she walked to the door and opened it.  
"In your dressing gown?" I asked.  
"Yes," She yelled but then calmed down again  
"I just cant be in a house with you two any more."

"You mean right now?"  
"No, I mean any more. I vant you two out by Monday." Today was Tuesday. I was under shock. I knew my Mum wasn't the best mother on the planet and I knew she wasn't going to like what I had to tell her that day but I never thought she would kick us out. I thought she loved us more than that.  
"What, so you are just going to kick your "children" out on the street and never see them again? Some Mother you are." I said the last line with a slight laugh, of corse, it was not a happy laugh. It was a laugh of anger and fear.  
"Don't be silly Riff Raff," Mum spat,  
"You can use as much of my money as you need to find yourselves a place to stay and I didn't say I never vanted to see you two again… I just need time, alright." She said, she was now standing outside the door.  
"Okay" I nodded.  
"Good." Mum went to close the door behind her as she suddenly opened it and said,  
"Oh and Riff Raff, I vill love you two no matter vhat, I just vanted you to know that." She said, tears were still rolling down her face which only made her makeup situation worse.  
"…Thank you." I said, there was a small quiver in my voice. She smiled weakly and shut the door.

After Mum had left I sat on the couch for an hour trying to comprehend what had just happened. I thought about how I should tell Magenta what had happened and I wondered if I could of told Mum in a better way. After that hour of nothing but thought I picked up the newspaper again, this time to look for cheap places to rent.

It is weird how things can change so quickly. That morning I was truly happy with my life and now, barely into the afternoon, I was worried about hoe Magenta and myself were going to find a cheap and liveable place to live and our mother wasn't speaking to us. How things can change.

**Author's Note: REVIEW!!!**


	10. Unpleasant Lunch Meeting

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Rocky Horror. It is the wonderful creation of the great Richard O'Brien and it also belongs to Twentieth Century Fox. **

**Author's Note:**** This chapter has taken longer than expected. Sorry. I have an excuse! I have had a bad case of writers block. I still have it but someone asked me a few days in a row when the next chapter was coming so I wrote this for them. So here you are Tessa :D!**

I had rung my friends to tell them that I was going over to Lucy's for lunch before I left and I told them that I was taking Riff Raff's car so I wouldn't be long. Riff Raff's car was in a horrible state. Mum had bought it for him when he turned sixteen. She couldn't afford anything better than what she got. It always stalled, the gears sometimes jammed and it had multiple dents. I few of which I had caused while Riff Raff was at college and I hoped he didn't notice. I didn't get a car for my sixteenth. We didn't have enough money and mum figured that because Riff Raff was at college it shouldn't matter if I used his car.

When I got to Lucy's house there was as usual, Lucy's motorbike, Hope's convertible (Hope was constantly at Lucy's, they were joined at the hip.) and Lucy's parent's car but there was also another car. The car was too posh to be either of theirs. Both Lucy and Hope were born into wealthy families, unlike Riff Raff and myself, but this car was even too good for them.

Lucy came outside and a while after, slowly behind her came Hope.  
"Magenta, I told her not to invite them but she did. I told her you didn't like them but she wouldn't listen." Lucy said rather panicky.  
"Hope?," I asked, just a little confused.  
"She asked who over?"  
"Hi Magenta, having a good day? Still using your brother's car I see. That's nice of him." Hope said as she finally reached us.  
"Who did you invite over?" I said, raising an eyebrow at her in suspicion. Hope always came off too nice when she was trying to hide something.  
"Oh, no one, just people who went to the same high school as us. You know, Prince Frank N. Furter and DeLordy." She said this so casually that it took me a second to realise what she said.  
"Frank and DeLordy?" I snapped,  
"You know I don't like them."  
"Oh come on Magenta, DeLordy likes you. You do need to get interested in someone Magenta. You haven't had a boy friend in a couple of months now." Hope said.  
"I have a boy friend!" I snapped. I realised what I said and how Riff Raff said not to tell anyone and I went white as a sheet. Hope and Lucy looked at each other and then smiled.  
"You do?" Lucy said happily.  
"Who?" Hope said more suspiciously than happily.  
"Vell… I kind of have one. He, vell, vere close enough that it feels like it. Um, he's no one you know." I fumbled, trying to cover up my tracks.  
"Oh." Lucy said sounding rather disappointed. She hung her head down a little.  
"Well if he is just _kind of_ your boy friend then you can still have a flirt with DeLordy." Hope said. I rolled my eyes in distaste.  
"Okay, I vill talk to them. But that does _not_ mean I'm going to be nice." I said stamping to the front door. Hope and Lucy exchanged looks once again and followed me into Lucy's wonderful house. When I was young how I wished we could have a house like that. Double story, heated pool, large back yard. When I was little I once asked Riff Raff why lots of people had really nice houses and we didn't. Riff had to explain the whole money point to me and that we were poor.

When we entered the lounge room where DeLordy and Frank were sitting DeLordy let out a cheerful  
"Magenta!" I rolled my eyes and walked right past him to sit on the other couch.  
"Hello Magenta," Frank said with a smile. Frank made me feel sick but not as sick as DeLordy made me feel. Frank was a selfish ass but DeLordy was a perverted, selfish, deluded slime ball.  
"Your brother Riff Raff has told me a lot of good things about you." I could now tell that Frank was faking the smile.  
"And he has told me a lot of horrible things about you." I said with a subtle smile. The fake smiled faded off of Frank's face at this comment of mine.  
"Expect that from that scum don't you?" DeLordy said in a disgusted tone,  
"No respect for his superiors. We should punish people like that." I shot DeLordy one of my famous death stares. Frank gave DeLordy a less obvious look.  
"How is Riff Raff anyway?" Frank asked,  
"Glad to be home?"  
"I yeah he's good, really good." I said smiling insanely as I thought about the previous night's events.  
"Oh." Frank said sounding more disgusted than DeLordy had just sounded. The looks on both of their faces matched Frank's tone. I went white again. They must have read my expression as if I were a book. Hope and Lucy had confused looks on their faces.  
"Why do you both look so disgusted?" Lucy asked. DeLordy went to say something but Frank cut him off.  
"Oh no reason." He said casually.  
"Just, as you two proberly know, DeLordy and I don't get along that well with Riff Raff." Hope and Lucy mimed an Oh though they didn't look like they believed him. They knew Frank and DeLordy didn't like my dear brother but the look on their faces was obviously not because of that reason.

It was quite for a while. Frank was filing his nails, DeLordy was eyeing me off, Hope was looking around the room, Lucy was fidgeting and I was tapping my boot on the wooden floorboards. The silence was broken by Lucy saying,  
"So, uh, who wants a soda?" Everyone responded with a yes or a yes please in their own time so it sounded muffled and very unenthusiastic. Hope smiled nervously, nodded and headed off for the kitchen. Lucy followed her. DeLordy took advantage of this situation to come sit next to me. I moved over to the other end of the couch but he followed me. Frank glanced over to us for a split second and rolled his eyes, putting his attention back onto his nails.  
"Magenta my dear," DeLordy said slyly as he put his arm around me. A shiver went up my spine as he did.  
"Are you doing anything tonight?" DeLordy raised his eyebrows at me. This guy really didn't know how to be subtle.  
"Vell actually," I said through my gritted teeth to stop me saying anything too rude.  
"I vas planning on spending sometime vith my brother."  
"Oh that's a shame," DeLordy said, he put so much emotion into his voice that it almost sounded sarcastic.  
"Because I've been away too Magenta and I missed you. I was thinking we could have some _quality_ time." With that the pig lowered his arm and grabbed my breast. I jumped, turned around and slapped him as hard as I could. DeLordy, who was holding his face, had a look of utter shock on his face. Frank's attention was now completely on us.  
"You pig!" I yelled at DeLordy. I got up and stomped away. As I was leaving Hope and Lucy entered the room. Hope asked where I was going.  
"I am leaving as the idiot you tried to set me up vith just grabbed me." I practically screamed. Hope looked shocked herself and turned to DeLordy who was still sitting on the couch holding his face with the same stupid look on his face. As I continued my way out I heard Frank yell at DeLordy,  
"Good one!" He yelled.  
"You are lucky I have to go see Riff Raff tonight because after Magenta tells him he will want to murder you and I just might be able to talk him out of it." He was damn right that Riff would want to murder him. I figured it might be best not to tell Riff Raff for that reason. I didn't want anything extremely bad to come out of this.


	11. Confirmation of the deal

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything Rocky Horror related, its all Twentieth Century Foxes and The lovely Richard O'Brien's :)!**

**Author's Note:**** I am terribly sorry that I haven't written anything for this, or any other story, for a very long time. I have been busy with school and quite frankly had trouble starting this chapter, this is only a quick chapter to get me back into the feel of things. Well don't worry, I'm back in business and will try to update regularly again. Thanks for sticking around and please Review.**

Magenta had been home for a little more than an hour when the doorbell rang. She had come home in a rather bad mood and I dared not to ask what was the matter. I had tolled her about what happened with our mother, which had only added to her already saddened mood. Since I had long given up searching for affordable places to live, she had decided to look.

I waited for Magenta to get up and answer the door but she did not move from the couch where she sat scanning the rental section of the newspaper. The doorbell rang again, we looked at each other and mentally agreed that I would have to get up and answer the door.

I opened the door cautiously, thinking it might be Mother. I would have preferred her at the door then who was actually there. It was the sweet transvestite that I had just spent the last 3 years of my life putting up with. He smirked when he saw my face.  
"Hello Riff Raff." He chimed. I did not answer but just surveyed him up and down, he had obviously been using the up town spa a lot since he had been back as his skin was annoyingly immaculate, so were his nails. "It's nice to see you again too." Frank said sarcastically after I did not answer.  
"Riff," I heard Magenta yell from the couch, "Who is at the door?"  
"No one important, Magenta." I yelled back, not taking my eyes off Frank. I had only been away from him for a few days and already he was here to see me, I was a little wary of that.  
"Really Riff Raff, no one important? That's no way to speak of your old lab partner."  
"Partners?" I scoffed, "I did all the work." Frank chuckled softly and nodded to show that he slightly agreed. This took me somewhat aback.  
"Aren't you going to let me in?" I stepped out of the way and gestured for him to enter the house. He entered our run down old house with a feeling of superiority that I wanted to squish out of him. Magenta stood up to see who exactly it was that I had let into our house. When she saw who it was she rolled her beautiful green eyes and sat back down with the newspaper.

Frank surveyed our small, rather filthy little area we called our family room/ kitchen with nothing but discontent on his spoilt, royal face. Not every family, nay, no family had the privileges that the royal Furter's had.  
"My," He said, sliding his finger across the kitchen table to examine the dust "You have a very… quaint little home her Riff Raff, Magenta." Magenta mumbled something and I could have almost hit him.  
"Unfortunately, this quaint little home won't be our home much longer." I said monotoned to him to show that I didn't care what he thought of my mother's house.  
"Oh?" He asked, actually sounding deeply concerned.  
"Magenta and I, we are-"  
"Together? I know." Frank said, trying to cover up his disgust with remorse, he wasn't doing a very good job at it, it might be worthy to point out. I felt my blood run cold again, if he knew than others knew and there was no way that I was ready to let anyone else know about the forbidden love Magenta and I had going, not yet anyway. Frank must have noticed my sudden fear as he kept going. "I was at your sister's friend's house. There she made a comment that made your… relationship bluntly obvious to DeLordy and I but the two girls managed to missed it." I felt a sigh of relief escape my lips and saw Frank smile slightly. "So?"  
"So, I told our mother." Frank's smile faded.  
"Oh," he plainly said. "So you need to find somewhere else."  
"Which is hard with our budget." I said sadly and sat on the couch, next to Magenta.  
"Don't vorry Riff," Magenta said, placing a hand on my lap, "Ve vill find somevhere." I smiled weakly at her and nodded. Frank had placed himself in a chair diagonal from where the couch sat, he was obviously uncomfortable with his surroundings.  
"Well surely it should be easy with you budget." Frank said bluntly. Magenta and I exchanged suspicious looks then both looked over to Frank who was now smiling that irritating smile again. "I've come here about our deal."

"The Royal Garter Belt and Co?" Magenta asked hopefully.  
"The very same." Frank said with a single nod. That was the first and only time I had ever heard Magenta squeak with joy, if I hadn't known better I would have thought it was Columbia in disguise. Magenta was obviously excited about the pay, I had informed her that it payed well and thus we would be able to afford something nice and still have money left over. "I want you to start immediately Riff Raff." Frank said, "Come to work at seven thirty. I will be in at eight. Okay." I must have grinned wildly at that moment, with all the commotion that had happened lately I had completely forgotten about my promised job at Transsexual's most prominent army base. Now that I remembered, things started to look clearer again.  
"Yes Frank, I will be there at seven thirty sharp." I happily agreed and nodded at him.  
"Good." Frank said, smiling as wide as me. He got up and showed himself to the door. "See you then, partner." He said. I got up and walked over to the front door with him.  
"Goodbye, partner." I said and shook hands with him.

Frank was almost completely out of the door when he came back in and continued to speak.  
"Oh, I almost forgot. Riff Raff, Magenta, I am sorry about what DeLordy did earlier, please just ignore him." Magenta's eyes widened and she walked out of the room, into her own.  
"DeLordy?" I asked. What would have DeLordy done to make Frank apologize for him? Especially to my beloved sister and myself?  
"Ooh, Magenta didn't tell you?" Frank whispered, slowly, in a lone tone, knowing that he had probably caused a lot of trouble.  
"Told me what?" I asked with a menacing tone to my voice.  
"Why don't you ask her? I must be going." He said and left the house.

_What could DeLordy have done to make Frank apologize to us?_ I thought once more. I decided to take Frank's advice and ask Magenta. I walked over to her door and knocked softly on it.  
"Magenta, what happened?" I asked with concern.  
"Nothing happened Riff, nothing important, just drop it."  
"Magenta!" I said with a warning tone.  
"Vhat?!"  
"Let me in!" a beat.  
"…Fine"

**Author's Note:**** Ah, it's great to be back! Review please, it really helps me to write more!  
**


	12. What happened?

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything Rocky Horror related, its all Twentieth Century Foxes and The lovely Richard O'Brien's :)!**

**Author's Note:**** Ahah! A new chapter at last! I just randomly had the urge to write a new chapter for this story. Also I have ideas for the next few chapters so I might actually update quicker…. I know I say that a lot but I try but school is making me so busy! Enjoy the chapter and please review!**

For my pal Sabrina (rrr8), for taking the time out of her new life to read my stories.

I reluctantly opened the door and paused there for a minute, not sure whether I should let Riff in to my room or not. I sighed and stepped aside to let him in as it was Riff Raff and he would find out what happened eventually. It's better he hears it from me than someone else, like Frank for example with his big mouth. Riff Raff smiled sweetly and walked into my room. I sat down on the bed and he did too.

There was a silence for a while, not our usual comfortable silence but an awkward one. When I didn't speak first Riff Raff did.  
"Are you going to tell me what happened with DeLordy?" He asked in a soft tone.  
"No." I said simply. I didn't want to tell him, even when we were younger Riff had a bad temper and took things too far.  
"Why not?" He asked, still calmly.  
"Because you vill over react." I said to him.  
"No I won't." He argued.  
"Yes you vill and it vas no real big deal!" I said with irritation in my voice. I didn't want to tell him! Couldn't he understand that? I knew I would have to, but I didn't want to.  
"If it was no big deal then why do you have a problem telling me?" He asked. Why did he always have to be so smart? It's one of the reasons I love him but it does get a little annoying when he gets stubborn too. That was probably our only problem, we're both stubborn so when we have little disagreements neither of us would back down and the argument balloons out of proportion.  
"I'm not telling you and that's that." I said, jumped off my bed and started out of the room. I was halfway through the doorway when Riff Raff said,  
"Magenta," In a warning tone. "Tell me." I chose to back down this time. Like I said earlier, he would find out eventually.

I walked back into the room slowly, sat down on the bed and looked at the floor.  
"Don't over react." I said.  
"I won't." I didn't believe him.  
"Vhen I vent to my friend's house."  
"Yes?"  
"Frank and DeLordy were there."  
"… Yeah."  
"And DeLordy sat next to me on the couch." I paused again and looked at him. I could see something in Riff's eyes that I had never seen in those beautiful blue eyes before. It was something between anger and agitation. Ideas must have been running through his mind.  
"… Go on."  
"Vell he…" I tried to think of a good way to put it.  
"He…"  
"He…" There was no good way to put it. "Grabbed me." The end of the sentence sounded like a question and I wasn't sure if Riff would understand what I meant but he did.  
"HE WHAT?" Riff yelled and jumped out of the bed. I felt my heart skip a beat as a jumped in my seat when Riff yelled, it had taken me by surprise.  
"You said you vouldn't over react!" I yelled back and stood up. I don't know why I was defending DeLordy.  
"You call this over reacting?" He scoffed. "He touched you!"  
"It's not like he kissed me." I argued again.  
"No, you're right." He said a little calmer. "It's worse." And he yelled again. I held my head in my hands as I felt a headache coming on. I knew Riff Raff would over react. I regretted telling him. Riff paced around the room for not even thirty seconds before he left the room in a fast walk. I followed him. He went into his room, dug out that laser he made for a project, headed towards the door and said in a quiet but mad voice. "I'm going to kill him."  
"Riff Raff!" I yelled and grabbed his thin arm, pulling him back into his room. Lucky for me I was almost as strong as Riff Raff. Good thing he was more of a science geek than a jock. Riff Raff as a jock, can you imagine that!? "Don't do anything drastic!" I said.  
"Oh, it's not drastic." He laughed.  
"Yes it is!" He turned around slowly and faced me, putting his laser thing by his side. He looked ready to listen to reasoning but he didn't seem as though he would agree with it. "It's okay. Don't worry, I got him. I slapped him hard in the face and then came back here to see you." I said in a calm voice. Riff smirked a little. "So it's okay?" Riff Raff rolled his eyes.  
"Fine." He said. Yes! He agreed! "I won't hurt him… now, but if he ever as much lays one of his fat fingers on you I swear, I will punch him… or something." I laughed a little. I can't remember if I laughed because it was out of nervousness or because I actually found it funny, maybe a little of both.  
"Okay. If he ever does try to come on to me again I vill let you at him." I said. Riff smiled and I smiled back and suddenly all the anger and frustration was out of the room, everything was calm.

"It's so nice to have you home again." I whispered.  
"It's great to be home. How I missed that smile of yours." Riff said, matching my voice in volume. My smiled widened. He placed his laser down on his already cluttered desk, walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me. It was so comforting being in his arms, maybe because I use to fall asleep in his arms when I was a child. He was so much more than a brother in so many ways. He was also my lover because he treated me as only a lover could and for other reasons that do not need to be explained and a father in the way he brought me up when mum was at work or out which was most of the time and a friend in the way I could talk to him about everything… well… almost everything. He was everyone and everything to me."Riff Raff?" I asked quietly when a thought came to mind.  
"Mmm?"  
"There years ago, before you left." I started.  
"Yeah?"  
"You loved me back then didn't you?" I asked. He smiled and half nodded.  
"How did you know?" He asked.  
"I didn't until just then." I said. Riff half laughed. "You know vhat else?" I asked.  
"What?" He said with a tone of amusement in his voice.  
"I loved you too." He mimed an 'Aww' and kissed me softly on the lips.  
"If only we had known."

**Author's Note:**** PLEASE REVIEW! They encourage me to write more.**


	13. First day of work

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything Rocky Horror related, its all Twentieth Century Foxes and The lovely Richard O'brien :)!**

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in AGES, been busy with my new story WHICH you all should check out. Lol. That will also be updated soon but not yet. Anyway I've been busy and can't be bothered editing so I'm just putting it up. I will edit it soon and put the edited version up but I thought you guys would like to read more first.**

Seven thirty was the time I was told, half an hour before Frank. I took an hour to get to Furter castle from our house so I left Magenta asleep in my bed and was out of the house and driving on the snowy road by six thirty.

I drove down the highway trying to get reacquainted with my car. It did not take long to get use to driving, it was just as horrible as it was three years before so I was prepared to break a lot earlier than needed, unless Magenta paid someone to fix the breaks but I highly doubted that. Everything was pretty much the same, it still stalled in-between gears five and six, the heater still didn't work, but I could fix that and surprisingly the seat was still in the same spot. That made me smile, knowing Magenta probably left it in the same spot thinking of me when I was to return. Though it was a nice gesture I did have to move it back a little. There was a few little differences but only one was totally obvious to me. Instead of smelling like old textbooks and wine it now smelt like perfume and wine. That was okay though, I liked the smell of Magenta's perfume.

Once I reached Furter castle I parked the car and stood outside for a minute making sure I was presentable, this job was important and the job of my dreams so I wanted to make sure I looked all right for my first day. I had dug out a suit my father had left behind before he left. It was nice and almost looked new but it was a size or two too big for me. Because of that it looked a little weird on me but it had to do. I tied my hair back but low, not high like one would do if they were space travelling and I have even gone to the effort of making sure my shoes were clean.

When I came to the conclusion that I looked okay, or I didn't care anymore due to the cold, I went and knocked on the door. A little servant girl, must have been only twelve, opened the door and looked up to me. She had long silky black hair and brown eyes. It was strange to see such a young, pretty thing wearing a royal servants uniform and not a school one. She must not have been able to afford to go to school. That filled me with a slight sad and sympathetic feeling, even Magenta and I had gone to school and our family was never well off.  
"Yes?" Her soft voice came. At first I didn't know what to say, not sure if she were to understand if I was to talk about the Royal Garter Belt and Co.  
"Er, I believe the Royal Garter Belt and Co. has a wing in here." I said hesitantly, looking down at the girl.  
"Yes." She said as if I were stupid for telling her. This again shocked me.  
"Well I'm new, I… I just got a job there."  
"I can tell you're new." She said, "There are a few new people so I will need to know who you are."  
"Riff Raff." Her eyes seemed to light up.  
"Ooh, the Princes friend." I both frowned and smiled at being called that, I'm not sure why. "Yeah, I was told to show you to the Princes and your lab then take you to see the queen." She said and stepped out of the doorway, allowing me in. I stepped in.  
"The Queen Furter?" I asked. She nodded, skipped along and gestured for me to follow her through the castle.

The castle was beautiful. In its gothic style with stones and wonderful statues, no true Transylvanian could walk in here for the first time without their jaw dropping. Though there were real lights in here for the hours when there was no moon in the sky, right now it was light by nothing but candle light which did nothing but enhance the castle's vast beauty.  
"Yeah, she, the Queen sorry, likes to meet employees to make sure her royal self likes them. Prince Furter has told Her Highness you are more than sufficient and will put everything you have into the job but The Queen still wants to meet you." The way she spoke showed she had nothing but respect for the royal family, something I, myself lacked.  
"Oh." I said, not really paying attention as I soaked in my surroundings.  
"Here we are." She said as we reached a pair of double doors. She put her back to the door and smiled at me. "The prince said that since you liked the school lab so much you are going to love this one." She said happily. "I'm Sapphire by the way, I'll be like an assistant type thing to you guys." I twitched a smile.  
"It's nice to meet you Sapphire." I said, "Now, the lab?" She nodded and then opened the doors.

I gasped and slowly stepped towards the centre of the large laboratory. To one side of the room it had all the latest equipment and all the chemicals under the moons, some I couldn't even name and though there was a lot of stuff it wasn't even crammed. To the other side were all research resources that would ever be needed. 

"The prince would have preferred the room to be pink," Sapphire said, walking to meet me in the centre of the lab, her heels clicking on the marble floor. "But he reckons you'd just as soon kill yourself then work in a pink room, something he said about some fiasco when he wanted to paint his school room." I smiled, remembering a stupid argument Frank and I had in the second year of university when he was planning to paint his room pink and I said it was an annoying colour and we'd have to work in my room. That's when he said no because I was, and I quote, 'a filthy, dirty, scientist wannabe servant boy' and my room would be too disgusting to work in. Everything just elevated from that. "So he got it painted a soft blue instead. Is it all right? We can get it changed to something both you and the prince agree on."  
"No, it's perfect." I whispered. She smiled, looking a bit relieved. Maybe Frank would get annoyed if this laboratory was to be painted again and I thought maybe Frank took his frustration out on his servants. Now, from personal experience, I know I was right about Frank taking things out on his servants but I won't go into that, not just yet, we shall continue going in chronological order.

"We must go see Queen Furter." Sapphires voice came. "She is not very patient." I rolled my eyes and nodded. Sapphire frowned at my lack of respect for the Queen but shook it off and took me to her.

The throne room, to me, was not as beautiful as the other rooms, too much expensive gold things took away from the beauty of the room. It was almost as if the Queen was saying "look at me, I have way more money then the rest of you could even aspire to."  
"Queen Furter, your silk stocking, this is Mr. Riff Raff Vitus." Sapphire said and we both bowed until the Queen motioned us to stand.  
"Thankyou Sapphire, you can wait outside to throne room until Riff Raff and I are done." The Queen said in a very bemused voice. Sapphire bowed again and left. The Queen looked as if her son should be forty, not twenty, but under the wrinkles it was obvious that in her youth she was a beautiful woman. "I've heard about you, Riff Raff." She said. "My son has said a lot of things, good and bad." I half put on a smile. "He says you're smarter then you look, which better be right since I hired you as you do not look that smart." The smile dropped from my face and I looked at the ground. Remember what I said earlier about expecting a richer child to get the scholarship to RTU? That was because the Queen relates intelligence to money. "He also says you're stubborn, rude and have a very short temper," I started to glare at my shoes. "But that never really gets in the way of your work. Riff Raff you should look at the Queen when she is speaking to you!" She yelled. I looked up instantly.  
"I'm sorry your silk stocking."  
"No you're not, I have been informed that you have no respect for the royal family and I do not allow that amongst my employees." I wanted to look down again but knew I couldn't. I still frowned a little. "But I am making an exception for you as my son seems to feel sorry for you and your little sister so I hope you are as good as your grades depict. You may leave now, Riff Raff." She said and gestured lazily to the door behind me.  
"Thank you, My Queen." I said, bowing again then heading out of the room. 

When I exited the room I found Sapphire with her ear to the other door. When she saw me she blush and looked away, being caught doing something you weren't suppose to is never a good thing.  
"Come on, I'll take you back to the lab." She said and started walking. I smiled and shook my head as I followed. This time she lead me to the lab and walked back to her post.

I entered the lab to see Frank in full makeup waiting at the desk already in a lab coat. He smirked at me.  
"Tsk tsk Riff Raff, late on your first day." He said and threw me a lab coat, I caught it with one hand and put it on.  
"Don't blame me." I said, "Your mother wanted to see me." Frank rolled his eyes.  
"I told her not to bother." He huffed, "Oh well, I trust the child showed you the work place already?" He said, gesturing around.  
"_Sapphire_?" I said, pointing out she had a name. "Yes she did." Again Frank rolled his eyes and I felt myself starting to glare at him. He noticed and smiled.  
"Well?" He said.  
"Well, what?" I spat.  
"Do you like it?"  
"Oh," I looked around, "I love it." Frank tried to hide a smile on his face but like other times when he's tried to hide emotion, failed.  
"I knew you would." A pause… well, more of an awkward silence. "Shall we get to work?" He said, walking up to a desk.  
"Yes, but on what?"  
"We have been assigned the task of coming up with something that can travel through space and who knows, perhaps even time itself."  
"Sounds interesting." I mused as I also walked up to the desk.  
"It is, and hard. Hope you're up to it."  
"I am."

"Good."

At the end of the day we had long given up researching and brainstorming and were just talking, we had never done that before. It was a lot easier with the presence of one of his cheaper wines, which happened to be quite expensive to me. Right now, we were discussing mine and Magenta's situation.  
"I don't blame your mum for reacting that way." Frank said, analysing the situation.  
"Either do I, now that I think of it."  
"But she shouldn't just throw you out. She didn't know you were going to make any money." I didn't say a word but just half nodded. I didn't think of that, she didn't know I had a great job waiting for me and she just threw us out. She knew we couldn't afford anything, was she just going to let us live on the streets? I didn't really want to think about it.  
"She was most likely a little drunk, didn't really know what she was doing… maybe." I said, not really believing myself. Frank just quickly caught my eye with a disbelieving look then looked away.  
"You know Riff Raff, it will be easy for you two to find somewhere nice to live with your new salary but you won't have much money left over for other things so-"  
"I don't want your sympathy money!" I angrily cut him off, offended by the thought of him offering me money.  
"I wasn't going to offer you free money." He said, looking disgusted at the thought, which just made me angrier. I was angered by the thought of both him offering us money and not. Nothing he could do seemed right to me, I just hated everything he did, most of the time. I guess he could do some things right, at this point in his life anyway. "Never! Let me finish!" He said. "I was going to say, does Magenta plan to go to university?"  
"We've spoken briefly about it, she doesn't plan to, no."  
"Well, if you need extra money then I could secure her a job as a maid here. They finish a lot earlier then us but if she wants to help us in here after hours with the chi- _Sapphire_, then I could give her a little more money." I was a little taken aback and had to think about it.  
"Well I'll speak to her about it but, yeah, I'm sure that will be fine… Thanks.. Frank."  
"You're welcome, Riff Raff… One thing though."  
"What?"  
"With your first pays, go get a suit that actually fits you. You look like a fool." I glared at him and he laughed at me. It was true though, I did look like a fool.


	14. Family Fun

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything Rocky Horror related, its all Twentieth Century Foxes and The lovely Richard O'brien :)!**

**Author's Note:**** Oh an update so soon? Yeah, Im back into this story because I now know where Im going with it again! Remember when I said I wouldn't do any more age jumps… I may have lied… I may do one next chapter… but we'll see. R and R, it'll make me write more faster, that includes you too non-member readers!**

I was eagerly waiting at home for Riff Raff to return. I had found the perfect apartment for us, it was a little on the expensive side, to us, but it was beautiful. It was mainly white and looked like what you Earthlings would called modern or contemporary style. Both Riff Raff and I preferred the Gothic look but it was two bedrooms, one bathroom, living space and a kitchen. We didn't need the extra bedroom but Riff Raff could turn it into a study for himself if he needed to do extra research for one thing or another. It was very easy to clean which would be helpful for both of us, I wouldn't be cleaning all the time! No way!

I held my breath and stood up from the couch as the front door opened. I let out a sigh and sat back down to find out it was just my mum and Greece, one of her regulars. He was an okay guy but he was one of them so I could never really like him. Riff Raff hadn't met any of Mums regulars yet. I wondered if he would get home in time to meet Greece.  
"Oh," I sighed. "It's you." Mum gave me a drunken smile.  
"Yeah it's me who vere you expecting?" She slurred, "Zat horrible brother of yours?" Then she laughed. I stood up again out of anger, I loved her but I loved Riff Raff more and I had never heard her say something like that about him.  
"Don't call him horrible!" I yelled. I got a cold look from her that neither Riff nor I could do.  
"Vhy?" She asked coldly.  
"Maybe I should go…" Greece said, more together then Mum but still a tad slurred.  
"No, stay." Mum said and grabbed his arm, not looking away from me once. "Vhy, Magenta?" She continued. "Because you two are so antisocial and spend all your time togezer vhich has tricked you to believe zat you are actually in love?"  
"Ve are in love." I seethed.  
"No, you're not." She laughed. She then half looked over to Greece and said. "You know, if I had thrown zat boy out on ze streets vhen his father left none of zis vould have ever happened and I vouldn't have vaisted so much money on his education and zat damn car he insisted on." I gasped, that was the most horrible thing she had ever said about Riff. She cared about him! How dare she turn around and start saying things like that. I walked over to Mum and slapped her right in the face. Greece gasped in shock and mum just grabbed her face and slowly turned around to face me.  
"You love him." I whispered angrily, "How dare you say such a thing," after that I changed my whisper into a yell. "You told him that he's your son! And he's not just _that boy_, he's Riff Raff, partner of Prince Frank N. Furter at The Royal Garter Belt and Co!" Mum gasped.  
"Ze Garter Belt and Co?" She said in disbelief. A smile came o my face.  
"Yes Mother, the very one. Wishing that you hadn't thrown us out so you could live off his money, hmm?" She went to answer when the door opened again, causing Mum, Greece and me to face the door.

A slightly tipsy, not exactly drunk, Riff stumbled in the room. He took a glance at mum then looked at me and smiled sweetly.  
"Theres my most beautiful sister." He said, walking over to and then kissing me softly on the lips. Greece frowned and looked to the ground while Mum scowled.  
"Not in ze house!" Mum groaned.  
"What," Riff said, looking at her coldly. "Kissing? Why? We've done worse things in our bedrooms." He said then laughed a little. Greece frowned more and turned around when mum looked like she could be sick.  
"Vhat have you been drinking?" I whispered to Riff.  
"I don't know," He whispered back, "Frank seems to have an endless supply of middle class wines though." He said and smiled, pulling a bottle from his jacket and putting it on the table. In other words he had been drinking wine. I rolled my eyes and hoped he doesn't become an alcoholic like Mum. I couldn't handle that.  
"Don't vorry Mother." I said, "I have found a perfect place for us to live and ve von't be doing it in your house anymore."  
"Yeah!" Riff said like a child teasing another but then paused to think. "Wait." Riff said and looked at me. "We have?" He asked I smiled and nodded. "Oh Magenta, that's great!" He yelled excitedly and hugged me. I laughed and hugged him back. Now Greece was out of the room and mum looked slightly sad.  
"Vell I hope zat you two are happy togezer. I do not approve but now zat you've got your lives together zere is nozing I can do to stop you." She said then dragged Greece into her bedroom to do what we Riff presumed was the only thing she was truly good at.

Riff Raff scowled as they left the room and pulled me closer to him, protecting me like he use to when we were children. He then looked at me and smiled.  
"This is great!" He said, "You've found us a house and I've got you a job… if you want it that is." He said.  
"At the Furter Castle?" I asked.  
"Yeah." He said, "Come on, lets open this wine and I'll tell you all about it." Oh and if you were wondering, I wasn't under age drinking, the age here is sixteen which may be appalling to you but oh well.


	15. You owe me

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything Rocky Horror related, its all Twentieth Century Foxes and The lovely Richard O'brien :)!**

**Author's Note:**** No time for editing! Wanted to get this up! ENJOY! R&R please!**

The 20th of March.  
"Happy seventeenth birthday Sapphire!" I said, entering the lab with Magenta on my arm, in one of my suits. This one was all black, the one I bought with my first pay check and after all this time it was still my favourite. Magenta, on the other hand had to wear a uniform, a naughty little maids outfit. The beautiful servant girl turned around and smiled greatly at us. Frank, who was already at the table smiled, he knew Magenta and I liked the girl.  
"Thankyou!" Sapphire said, running up to us for both a hug and to grab our coats. When she took Magenta's coat Magenta said,  
"You know, I vas seventeen vhen Riff and I got together." She then kissed me. Yes Sapphire knew, anyone truly close to us knew but that's it. Sapphire giggled.  
"Maybe I'll find my soul mate this year then." She said.  
"Hopefully not your brother!" Frank added with a disgusted look. "That's disgusting." Sapphire laughed as she hanged up the coats and Magenta and I gave Frank a cold look.  
"Thank you, Frank." I said sarcastically, he smirked at me.  
"You're welcome." I rolled my eyes and turned back to Sapphire, my she had turned into a beautiful young lady.  
"Hey Sapphire, I left something in my coat, why don't you get it for me." I said then shared a secretive smile with Magenta. Sapphire nodded and walked back to the coats, putting her hand into the coats pocket and pulling out a little wrapped box. She gasped and looked at Magenta and I excitedly as if asking permission to open it. I nodded. Excitedly she ripped open the wrapping to reveal a small box, when she opened it was a diamond necklace that I picked out myself. Sapphire was in awe.  
"Thankyou guys!" She said, running over to us and hugging us again. When Sapphire bowed at of the room and ran off to find a bathroom to try the necklace on in Magenta turned to me.  
"Oh, Riff Raff." She sighed.  
"What?"  
"You could have gotten something a little nicer."  
"Hey!" I said defending myself. "A few years ago you would have melted over that." Magenta nodded, sighing, and Frank scoffed. We both turned to him.  
"A few years ago you both would have gone gaga over a few fake diamonds and a couple of buck." I scowled at Frank. Magenta shook her head then went back to me.  
"Vell I better get to vork." She said.  
"Okay." I said. We kissed and I said, "I love you." Magenta smiled at me.  
"I love you too, Riff." She said and left the room.

I walked over to the desk to work on Frank's newest idea, the perfect man. I had no idea how we were going to pull that off. We had been on it for six months and we were _still_ researching body parts.  
"By the way, Riff Raff." Frank said, "When is your birthday."  
"The twenty-fifth, Frank. Same day every year." I said, with no emotion, he asked me the same question every year.  
"Ooh, twenty five on the twenty-fifth." Frank said, amused. "What are you going to do?"  
"Nothing really." I said, flipping through a magazine, circling male models' best features for our project. "Just going out to dinner with Magenta."  
"Not seeing your mu-"  
"No!" I cut him off. He sighed and picked up a magazine and a pen and started doing same thing I was, only being more precise with what he circled.

"Well instead of having your birthday off why don't you and Magenta have today off and go celebrate now?" He sounded distracted and a little too friendly for me to believe this. I put down my magazine and pen slowly, clasping my hands together and raised an eyebrow at him. I knew he had some sort of agenda.

"Why?" I asked slowly, stretching out the word, tilting my head to the side oh so slightly.  
"Because uh…" He refused to make eye contact with me, flipping through the pages of the magazine. Then again, he never really ever looked me in the eye. "You're not going to be here for your birthday… or any day after that." I took a while to comprehend this, it was said so calmly and like it was nothing. Did he mean we had a mission? No, that was said so informally, a mission would be stated in a formal matter.  
"What do you mean?" I asked cocking my head a bit more. 

"Oh come on!" Frank said now in his usual cocky and irritating voice, "You're suppose to be smart you should know what I mean! We're going to Earth for to finish this as we obviously aren't getting anywhere here and that's not _my _fault."

"That's because you don't do anything." I mumbled quietly. Thus followed a cold look from Frank. Rolling my eyes I said, "For how long?" Magenta would understand if we had to go away for a month or two.

"A couple of years…." He said quietly and in that disturbingly calm voice again.  
"A COUPLE OF YEARS!?" I repeated in a much higher volume.  
"Calm down!" Frank spat.  
"I can't do that! I can't leave Magenta." I said. I was almost panicking, thinking of the promise I gave her, not wanting to break it again. I tried not to let my hysteria come out in my voice and I'm almost certain it didn't.

"Well too bad you have to!" He said with authority as if I was no more then one of his mere servants disobeying one of his precious orders. In all the tone of voices he's spoken to me in, never had he spoken to me like that.  
"I won't!"  
"You'll lose your job!"  
"I don't care!" I didn't, I really didn't. I just wanted to be with Magenta, in our happy life of midnight walks across the moonlight beaches and happy silences, no need to talk when you're completely happy.

"Magenta will." That got me. He was right. "Do you think she'll be pleased when you have to move back with your mother who doesn't approve of you, even more then me?" I looked down to the ground. He was right, _Frank_ was right. That would ruin everything. Either way I would lose. Be without Magenta or be with Magenta but in an exhaustingly uncomfortable and unbearable life.

Then a thought from long ago came back to me. I remember thinking that perhaps Magenta could come on missions as a lab helper of some sort and she was a maid now, perfect opportunity! I looked up at him with new light in my eyes.  
"What if she can come?" I asked, not being able to hide the hope in my voice. Frank said nothing but looked at me with a frown showing he did not understand. _Idiot_.

"Don't you need a maid?"  
"No." He said with a scoff, making me glare at him. "We can clean up after ourselves."  
"What transportation are we taking?" I asked, knowing it would be something big like a mansion or a castle.  
"A castle-ship." Right on target. I knew that would help my chances of getting Magenta to come.  
"Clean up a whole castle by ourselves?" I asked, scoffing like he did before. "Dusting, mopping, cooking. I do no think so. I think we would be in desperate need of a made by the end of the first week." Franks disgustingly beautiful face scrunched up as he thought about what I just said. _Yes,_ I thought, _I'm getting somewhere_! "Can you imagine how hard it would be to clean all those floors? Can you cook? Because I can't. We'd end up living on horrible Earth fast foods." Frank's face grimaced in disgust, which made me smile, I had got to him.  
"Fine," He said in a dull voice. "She can come, it's in two days, but you owe me Riff Raff!" 


	16. An Author's Note

**An Author's Note.**

**Hey guys,  
**

**It's been a while, eh?**

Anyway, this is not a real update.

I was thinking about this last night and I was wondering, is anybody interested in me either re-writing this or continuing it? It won't be updated often but it'll be better than nothing.

If you're interested please review.

**Your faithful servant,**

**Blood-Sucker-1428**


	17. The Night of Departure

**Disclaimer:**** Clearly I do not own Rocky Horror. Richard O'Brien and Twentieth Century Fox do. I wish I did, but I don't.**

**Author's Note:**** Yes, and actual update! Are you shocked? I am :P. Anyway, my friends, the writing style is going to be different because I started writing this when I was 14 and I'm 18 in a few months time. I can't believe it. Anyway I hope you like it and I hope you review, because if you do I will update again. ENJOY!**

Riff Raff's POV:

Two days was all we had left to spend on our home planet. That's all. We didn't have time to even enjoy ourselves. Magenta had to find someone to rent our luxurious apartment while we were away, an almost impossible feat to accomplish in two days. Frank and I had to pack everything that was needed and make lists of equipment for servants to put into the castle-ship we were taking. And I had to tie up lose ends such as tell everyone we were leaving, including write a letter to our mother, if she still lived at the same address. The person who took it the hardest was little Sapphire, she actually cried when we told her. Frank told her she could visit but that wouldn't happen.

Magenta and I weren't happy about this, I never liked the sound of Earth and all Magenta knew about the planet she had learnt from me.

So those two days went quickly and before any of us knew it, we were preparing to leave for a mission for the first time unaccompanied by superior officers. They were letting three kids in their twenties leave for a high profile mission by themselves. We were bound to mess this up. And we did, royally, but you, if you're reading this, know that to a certain extent. It was a mistake, a mistake I never made with my lower officers later on in my career.

* * *

Magenta's POV:

There was no moon in the sky at the time of night Riff Raff and I arrived at the ship we were to call our home. We stood outside the monster of a ship dead still as servants carried out belongings into it. It was beautifully gothic and lovely but that's not why I was still. I was still because I had a bad feeling filling me and one look into Riff Raff bright blue eyes told me he was feeling the same thing.

"Riff…" I muttered quietly.

"Yes, my beloved?" He said in hushed tones back.

"I don't like this place." Silence for a moment. That meant he didn't either.

"At least we'll be together." I smiled, that was a good point. I sighed and rested my head against his bony shoulder. I felt him stroking my head.

We stood there, looking at the foreboding castle for the longest time when we heard someone behind us clear their throat. We separated and turned around quickly in surprise. It was only Frank. I rolled my eyes and Riff Raff outwardly groaned. Frank laughed.

"Thank you for the warm welcome, my dear friends." Frank said sarcastically.

"That was much more than you deserve." Riff Raff said, half smile on his face. At first I had thought Riff and Frank hated each other but over the years of seeing them work together I had noticed that this was just the way they were around each other. They were only seriously fighting if they were yelling at each other. That didn't happen often at this time; they respected each other too much and much more than either of them would ever admit to.

"How are you two tonight?" He asked, walking up to stand next to Riff Raff, all of us now looking up at the castle. "As excited as I am?" Silence. "No?" Frank looked slightly worried.

"Well Frank, Earthlings don't sound like the most advanced race in the universe." Riff Raff muttered, his eyes flickering to me instead of to Frank, as if afraid to look at him.

"Didn't you tell me that most of the people dress conservatively? And they only have one moon." I said. Riff Raff frowned and nodded as we held each others gaze.

"Oh, but won't it be fun trying to fit into a completely different culture? And they have this thing called a sun there. Lights up the whole place. Apparently during the day the sky is a pale blue." A tilted my head, asking Riff if this was true. He smiled slightly again and nodded. Wow, pale blue. What would that look like? "And Riff, we know that the slightly body structure difference the Earthlings have will solve many of the problems we're having with our man."

"Yes, I know." Riff muttered.

"Also, it will just be us three, no other officers to tell us what we should and shouldn't be doing."

"That does sound fun." I added.

"So we're all happy now?" Frank asked. Riff and I shared a quick look.

"Better but not pleased." Riff said with a bit of a scowl.

"Good! We should get going." Frank said and started walking towards the ship. He paused and turned around, looking at Riff with an evil smirk. "Oh and Riff Raff, the lab is pink."

"Damn it!" Riff yelled. Frank laughed and started bouncing towards the castle. I couldn't help but smile at Riff Raff's reaction. He looked at me briefly in between his glares in Frank's direction. "It's not funny Magenta."

"I know." I said, still smiling. He rolled his eyes at me and shook his head but then put his arm around me and we started to walk towards the castle.

And here is the beginning of the end as far as I'm concerned. Things didn't get bad straight away, but this is where it all started to fall apart.

**Author's Note:**** REVIEW! I'll give you a cookie!**


End file.
